Endings
by Earthia
Summary: a breif look into the future of our Human/Cylon heroes. Kara/Lee Laura/Bill


Silence echoed through flashing room, cut only by the gasp of one woman as she clutched her stomach in agony. Another stood tall, determined, burned by those she has once given everything for, and without faltering or flinching, scorned by the acts of those she had beheld as beloved children…she left.

It has all happened before and will all happen again….

The thought seem to echo through the filled chamber, its flashing walls and red flares, seeming to no longer stun those in its presence, for it was its own presence. The first, stood tall once more, anger and rage billowing up inside of her at those they were leaving. They had betrayed those who had done so much for them. How, how fickle could the humans be? How could they hurt their leaders after everything that had happened? But ever practical, perhaps her name meaning more than just a former planet, or the symbol representing her model, 6, perhaps that draw to Earth had lain somewhere in there, cryptically hidden with a name. And so then she thought, she had helped to lead her own people to break, but where she had done it to preserve the little life, the humans had done it to preserve themselves after being filled with hatred for many years.

How sad it is that we can not see from an outside point, how we cannot behold both sides of the situation when blinded by the ever darkening cloud that hatred and distrust can cause.

And then she questioned her emotions, were they true or were they false imprints of what one should have. But those feelings had led her to break away, instilled opinions, given her allies and….given her what she had desired most…a companion of love and a child. Resting her hands upon her stomach, she looked across the room at those there, her eyes landing upon Hera. She stood silently, too young to understand, between her mother and father, pillars of protection beside.

When she had first seen Hera, beheld the hybrid, she had thought this girl was the child of all the Cylons, but that opinion quickly changed, for Hera would scream out at every model. Even the Eights could not soothe the child, and even Caprica when she held the child could feel, yes she felt, an emptiness within her at how Hera was suffering.

And so for the first time, a tear, mechanical or not, slipped past her eyes as she thought of Saul Tigh. They hadn't always known he was a Cylon, when it began. After many fights, very many physical, they had realized that they were the only ones to compliment the other, completely unique, whether it be one of a model or of the many.

At then she came to a resolution, shabby at best for now, but perhaps when the child came, when her little boy was born, she would behold him, and his hazel eyes would be that of his fathers, and maybe he would curly platinum blonde hair like her, and he would be a perfect mix, a poorly tempered, loud, opinionated child…and smiling sadly as more tears passed down her face, she thought and his name will be William, for Saul's beloved and loyal friend, and for the one man who was able to see past everything and make the right decisions toward peace over and over again.

……………………….

And with the humans who wanted to go with the Cylons, the fleet was split in two. Two warring factions with each other, but while the Pure Humans focused all their hate at the Basestar filled with the Cylon/Human mixture, those abroad the latter watched for the ever looming and forgotten enemy. The Cylons who wished for the annihilation of the former tow factions. Who were perhaps quickly restoring their Resurrection ship…for themselves.

And so a year passed…. The Scorned following keeping a heavy eye upon the rebel children, constantly seeking out those who led to present split, and covertly finding and killing each and everyone.

Zarek, the last king of Babylon… That is what the Cylons referred to him as. A king, who reached for the heaven against God's will, building a palace high into the sky, and so God gave him the opportunity to stop. Warned him of his trespasses, but he would not hear any of it, to determined to build his own empire and topple the Old Man. And so God swung down with all his might and toppled the building, and when the people scattered out across the plain, they developed new dialects and languages, forever would the world be torn by the Babel of those who had once been one.

And the Scorned watched with a keen eye for the moment when this man would be weakest, for his was not to die at the end of a barrel, or out an airlock, his would be to be tried, in his own court, and have the hatred hi manifested and cultured turned against him.

……………………………….........

The Cylons followed and convened with Laura Roslin, treating her as she ought to be, and with that came the respect for the leader who held the people together for a decade. And it was she who was there, asked to be present, when the first Cylon child born.

And for all that had happened and that might come, she could not help but smile, tears of joy rolling down her ageless face, as she beheld the little boy, in his mother's arms. And looking between the two, she did not see some Cylon covert communication or some evil, all she saw was pure love and joy, and the gurgling baby seemed to look around the room with eager large hazel eyes , and small tuffs of curly blonde hair sticking out from the blanket he had been wrapped in.

Carpica, smiling, tears of joy mingled with those of regret, followed down her tanned face, and turning to the strong woman before, "I have one request to ask of you," her blue eyes holding a humble light, "That I…I know Saul would have wanted him named after the Admiral," her voice choking speaking of the man she loved, and she saw the tears welling up in the President's eyes, "I needed to ask you first, but I would be honored, and as would have been Saul to name our son after the William Adama."

And Laura smiled, tears rolling down her face, "Yes I think Bill would have been thrilled!" Her fingers gently reaching out and caressing the child's soft face.

Smiling, filled with joy, Caprica spoke, "Then this is my son…my son," she whispered suddenly understanding the call that Hera possessed with her parents, "William Saul Tigh," and then gently taking one of his chubby fists, she smiled, "Say hello," and smiling at the joy she had brought to Roslin, "Would you be his Godsmother…we have never had parents before and so there are no Godmothers, so perhaps you might be his Godsmother?"

"I would be thrilled!" Roslin said with a joy, and a longing. "You may call me Aunt Laura, my little Bill."

………………………………....................

And so Laura Roslin, like her name meant was the victor, revered by those who understood goodness, and from this vantage point upon the Basestar she watched her family grow, her and Bill's family. She stood as guardian and counsel, to the this awkward familial line. Under her watch, many more children were born, human and hybrid, and then there was another Cylon child born.

But it was a pair of humans born, twins that meant the most to her. And again she was asked to be there, to watch as the little boy and little girl entered their world, even for all its evils, there were these occasional moments of pure joy and happiness.

And so when Kara Thrace Adama gave birth to the twins, she was besotted. Both having their mothers blind hair, and while the little boy had his mother's hazel green eyes, it was the little girl who took her heart. Her cloudy blue hazel eyes, that looked about the room, echoed a man long gone from the physical world.

And with tearful eyes and laughter, Lee "Apollo" Adama looked with joy upon his precious little girl, holding her within his strong arms, "Laura," drawing her attention away from the bundle and up to his own besotted face. "It would be my…," and then glancing down at Kara's sarcastic glare, and laughing, "Our great honor to name _our daughter after you."_

_She was speechless. And glancing between the two, she was overwhelmed by the love that they not only seemed to emanate between themselves, but how that love enveloped the room. Others in the room watched with unabashed happiness at the two and their children, and with a revered nod she spoke with her usual grace laced with meaning, "I would be honored 'Captain Apollo,'" using his old nickname, her term of endearment to show him her affection. _

_Smiling at her two lovely children, Kara, rocked her son, "Joseph Apollo Adama, my son," she whispered almost to herself as his green eyes bore into her own, and looking up at Lee, "His quite some big shoes to fill in this family," and extending her glance across all those in the room._

_Sharon smiled lovingly, beside her Karl stood with indomitable strength, his daughter perched in his arms staring wide eyed at the two children. Constantly asking a questions and talking her father's ever listening ear off. _

_Caprica stood as well beside the bed, her little boy watching the two new children with eager interest pointing, and much to his mother's duress, yanking at her hair, but that didn't, and could not stop her from smiling. _

_Sam and Tory watched, holding hands, Tory leaning in and whispering something pleasant to Sam, making him chuckle, giving her a kiss on the forehead. _

_As well others stood throughout the room of the family. They had begun a journey together over a decade ago, and here they stood, those original strengths, save the loss of several dear ones, they stood strong with a future before them. _

_Caprica smiled at Lee as she stood beside him gazing upon, Laura Aurora Adama, "Fatherhood suits you, Apollo," smiling and cooing at the little pink bundle he held. _

"_Yeah," he whispered at a loss for words, and glancing over at her, barely having the time to spare to look away from his daughter, "Thanks."_

"_Mine," Bill said glancing into his mother's clear blue eyes and then back at Laura, "Mine," he seemed to whine this time and began pointing at Laura. Causing all the parents to laugh._

"_Say 'hello' Bill, this is Laura," Caprica said adoringly to her son, who seemed only able to whine mine as he pointed at Laura._

"_It's always the first word, that and no," Helo said as he bounced his daughter. _

_Kara smirked up at Caprica, "Perhaps she has some destiny…is it written?" she asked jokingly._

"_Hmm," Caprica thought, "I do not believe so," she said as her laughter rang out. _

_Leoben turned to Laura and whispered into her ears for only she, "Perhaps there will be a Laura and Bill after all." She turned stunned at his remark, but his sad smile sad he understood only too well the pain she tried to hide. And then turning to the rest of the room, her family, she realized that tonight would be one of the happiest moments in her life. She loved them all despite everything._

"_Hey Grandma get over here and hold your grandson," Kara called as she lifted up her son. _

_We all can't get our happy ending, and perhaps no one ever will, but god we can get really close sometimes. The important part is to know when you got it, and not miss it, in those brief fleeting moments that time slips by us. _


End file.
